


amiss

by ohmyjun



Series: 31 days of halloween [15]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Drabble, Gore, M/M, Mild Horror, Police Chief Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyjun/pseuds/ohmyjun
Summary: Something’s wrong and Hyunwoo knows he isn’t just imagining it.





	amiss

**Author's Note:**

> [_31 days of halloween challenge:_](http://ohmywjh.tumblr.com/post/165923694357/31-days-of-halloween) day 15 - gore

Blood and entrails line the area. Hyunwoo averts his eyes as they try to piece together another body, this one more mangled than the one before.

Hyunwoo isn’t weak stomached usually, but with a room smelling thickly of blood and gore in every which direction, no one can blame the chief of police for being relieved once he’s no longer needed at the scene. Kihyun lingers after him for a while, his eyes alight with a strange light that Hyunwoo feels uncomfortable with.

Ever since Kihyun had spent those two days missing, Hyunwoo has known that there’s been something off about his lover.

He can’t put his finger on it, but it’s strange and vaguely frightens him sometimes.

Kihyun acts different as well.

Not enough for any other person to notice, but if they were as close to him as Hyunwoo is, then the change is fundamental and clearly there.

It isn’t just in Hyunwoo’s imagination when Kihyun comes back to the apartment, smelling of blood and death with a wicked gleam in his eyes. It’s not something Hyunwoo conjured up when Kihyun bites him hard enough to bleed when they fuck through the night. Kihyun is more snappy, less docile and less willing to adhere to Hyunwoo’s decisions as Chief.

Something is wrong.

The Kihyun that follows after him isn’t  _ his _ Kihyun and he’s going to get to the bottom of this somehow, someway.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
